


Planes

by ChibiChampionx3



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Continuation from Cordria, Disscontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChampionx3/pseuds/ChibiChampionx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes a field trip with his class, and parents, to Hawaii. Everything goes right, until they crash. Now, Danny has to get everybody back home. Without spilling his secret identity. Continuation from Cordria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter does NOT belong to me. All rights for this chapter go to Cordria.

Danny sluggishly opened his eyes and glanced around the crowded airplane. The man who had just jostled him continued walking, never apologizing for waking up the dozing teenager. Pushing himself more upright and working a kink out of his back, Danny stretched his arms. His back twinged painfully from the cramped seats and he groaned a little, checking his watch. There were still over two hours until the plane was scheduled to land.

Rubbing his eyes and fighting back a yawn, Danny glanced around the mostly-full plane. It was brimming with teenagers – many seemingly playing a 30,000 foot version of musical chairs. Tucker's seat beside him was empty for the moment, the famous red beret visible a few rows further up. Slumping back in his seat, Danny allowed himself a yawn and let his eyes drift back closed.

"A Botany of Desire people, sit down or you're not setting one foot on Hawaii!"

Danny grinned at the sound of his teacher's voice cutting through the soft conversation of the people on the jet. He knew that Lancer wouldn't really follow through with his threat. The past few weeks, the balding teacher had been positively pleasant. Despite the repetitious questions and the unending paperwork, Lancer had smiled more often in the last two weeks than he had in the past two years. Danny personally had at least a dozen detentions that Lancer's newly-found good mood had gotten him out of.

And to make it all better, the whole convoluted trip was Paulina's fault. When the students had started to talk about the yearly class trip, Lancer had physically blanched – along with a number of the students. Memories of the previous year's camping trip were still fresh in everyone's minds. The school staff, headed by Lancer, had quietly quelled all the talk with a simple announcement: the class trip was canceled.

There had been an almost instant rebellion. Lead by Coach Teslaff – who had firmly crossed her arms and demanded that the venerable tradition be continued – they had organized all sorts of meetings. It hadn't taken long for Lancer's group to give in, with the simple caveat that the trip take place nowhere near Amity Park or anything remotely ghostly or haunted.

The very next meeting, pretty Paulina, twirling her hair with a look of shallow confusion on her face, had stood up and said what could have been the stupidest thing she'd ever said: "How about we got to Hawaii? That's far away."

After the general laughter about bringing a class of teenagers to Hawaii, the meeting had disbanded with no decision made. But Paulina's silly suggestion had been seeded and, as the days passed, germinated. It worked its way through the teachers and the administration and, by the time the week was out, it was official. Casper High School was going to Hawaii. Even Sam was admitting, through gritted teeth of course, that Paulina had come up with a good idea.

Fund raising began in earnest milliseconds later. The trip wasn't going to be cheap for the students and many – unlike Paulina – didn't have parents that were willing to toss $1400 towards a school trip. Sam instantly refused to participate in the fundraiser on some moral ground Danny hadn't listened to, but she really didn't need the money anyways. Tucker, with the promise to never call them 'lovebirds' ever again if they would kiss once during lunch, magically managed to secure enough money to go… and a black eye that Danny, after a quick glance towards Sam, never mentioned.

Danny hadn't been nearly as lucky. His parents had steadfastly refused to pay a dime for the trip but, after months of fundraising and extra work on top of his normal activities, Danny had come up quite a bit short. He was days from not being allowed to go and one step from falling on his knees and begging – first from his parents, then Sam – when Lancer had suddenly handed him a slip saying he was paid in full.

Danny knew he hadn't paid enough, but whenever he brought it up, Lancer had glared at him and repeated the simple statement that he'd done the math and he wasn't going to do it again. Danny's account was paid and he could go on the trip. When Sam, Tucker, and his parents denied knowing anything about the mysterious extra money and Vlad had looked honestly shocked at the allegation that he would ever do anything nice for Danny, he'd tried his best to find out where it had come from. To no avail, however, and Danny eventually admitted defeat and gave up the search. It still bothered him, even now that he was on the plane and on his way.

All told, thirty-four students had made it on the trip, along with twelve adults and chaperons. Danny had suffered through a moment of panic when Lancer had proclaimed that anyone with detentions or failing grades wouldn't be allowed to go – and Danny had both at the time – but Lancer had handed over the boarding pass without a word. The only reason, Danny had figured, was because his parents had agreed to chaperone the trip. Ghost detection, defense, and mortal embarrassment wrapped in bright orange and blue and, thankfully, seated almost as far away as possible from Danny.

Slumping down into his small chair and doing his best to fall back to sleep, Danny figured that as long as he could avoid death by embarrassment from his parents, any Hawaiian ghosts, and whatever Dash's latest grudge was, this would be the best vacation ever.

He was nearly asleep when the plane lurched a bit, shaking him awake. He blinked his eyes open to look around, but the ground suddenly fell out from underneath them. Slamming into the seat in front of him and a strange roar filling his ears over the screams of his classmates, Danny's thoughts flew to his family and friends. A hand gripped his arm – whoever had ended up sitting next to him, Danny didn't have time to check – and the plane seemed to simply disintegrate around him.

He opened his mouth to scream, to fly, to do something, but a piece of debris slammed into his head and tossed him into blackness.


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my work.

Danny's first thought was that he was going to die. He could see the headlining in his head. 'Superhero Danny Phantom, doomed on class trip'. What a joke.

He figured he must have blacked out at some point, was the water always this close?

The pain in Danny's head was nothing compared to his arm. His classmate next to him had his arm in a vise-like grip, eyes squeezed shut in fear. As the plane neared the water the passengers became more frantic. Shoving, yelling, crying.

Crashing into the Atlantic sounded much cooler than you'd imagine. The metal hit the water with a deafening roar, splaying water miles around. Immediately liquid rushed through cracks in the foundation, turning the plane into a swimming pool. Danny looked around wildly for a familiar face other than a teacher, panic rising. With his head clouded in pain from collision and thoughts full of panic, the last thing he thought of was his ghost powers. Handy as they would have been.

Water sprayed on his knees, waves created from frantic movements. Danny's vision tunneled toward the front of the plane, zeroing in on familiar black hair. Stumbling and pulling his way out of his seat, and classmate whom he couldn't name, he trekked through the crowds.

He reached Sam and grabbed her pale arm, pulling her away from the chaos.

"Danny!" Instantly he was thrown in a hug, almost competing with his dad's. "Where's Tucker? Is he with you? What happened?!" The goth's normal attitude replaced with panic.

"Okay, okay. Um...Just, just hold on." The goth could only let herself be pulled by the older boy as they stomped through the almost waist deep water. Pretty close for swimming. Danny followed the wall towards the end of the plane quickly grabbing a familiar chocolate arm. Tucker gasped in surprise before being pulled toward the restrooms.

The trio occupied a vacant space outside the bathroom door. Watching as teachers crowded the children into groups, hoping to regain some order.

"Dude. What the actual hell." Tucker stated more than asked.

"Tucker!" Sam scolded, elbowing him. "Danny, what is going on. Was it a ghost?"

"I'm not too sure on that one Sam," he sighed, "my ghost sense didn't go off, and I don't see anything."

"Well how 'bout you 'go ghost' and, I don't know, save our _lives_!?"

"Right right, getting to that. Don't shoot." Danny said, putting his hands up in mock surrender, earning him a few eye rolls. Danny did a double check before summoning the white rings around his waist. In a few fast seconds Danny's black hair turned void of color, regular T-shirt and jeans stretching into a black jumpsuit, and azure eyes switching green.

"Okay. Now to save a plane filled with people. In the middle of the ocean. With no known land in sight." He deadpanned. " Fun."

"Just save the plane 'hero'," Sam said emphasising the last word. "And fast, please." She noted as the water rushed up to her shirt. Hand on forehead, Danny mocked a salute and flew intangible through the plane. He hovered outside the plane, slowly taking in the damage. Half the plane was submerged in water, the cockpit completely waterlogged. Pieces of metal floated in the water, slowly drifting. Danny wasted no time diving into the water, gathering all his strength onto the plane.

Danny's strength did little to move the craft, all the pressure some how pushing it down. Danny pressed his palms to the metal and summoned his powers, watching the blue aura surround the bottom on the plane. He mentally cheered as the plane started moving upward. The plane's bottom broke the surface, completely airborne. Also in the hands of a teenager. Danny flew out of the water. Lungs grateful for precious air.

White hair, turned grey by water, swung around as Danny whipped his head. Danny's eyes zeroed in on a mass of sand a few miles away. Advantages of heightened senses. He started flying forward with the intangible plane, moving too slow for his liking. Shoulders sagging forward Danny tried a desperate move. He teleported.

* * *

Teleportation was one of the most hated ways to travel in Danny's book. But sadly, the most convenient.

Danny had developed many abilities since the accident roughly a year back. It was just his luck that he had been blessed with teleportation, unlike the other halfa he knew. He had gained his ice powers before teleportation. But, unlike many beliefs, it was not as sweet as he'd imagined. His first trip had been during a rather nasty attack; involving Skulker and a few other nameless specters. Danny somehow found himself out of a rocket's way and in the back of Nasty Burger.

The thing was, teleporting was unpredictable. He either ended up a mile or an inch away from his destination. And left with a suckish feeling closely rivaling a hangover.

It was pure luck that he ended a few meters from shore. Enough sand to keep the plane out of the deep water. Danny landed with a 'plunk' in the sand, the air-craft crashing down a few feet into the surf.

Almost immediately the passengers came flooding out the door, soaked to the bone and clearly shaken. Danny, landing in front of the plane and out of sight, quickly turned invisible on the ground.

Jack and Maddie Fenton came hurtling out of the plane, guns blazing and aimed at the sky.

"GHOST!" Came Jack's booming voice. Catching attention to those closest people. Maddie ran after her husband as he started shooting at random.

Sam and Tucker came tumbling off the plane, clothes clinging to their skin. The two ran to the opposite side of the plane, away from the crowd.

"Pssst! Danny~ Dannnny da-" Tucker was cut off by Danny's invisible hand. He turned visible and huddled them to the ground.

"Hush."

"Sorry dude." He whispered none too quietly. " Epic job with the plane! Dude, that was...was...epic!"

Sam soon hushed him with her boot. "Hush techno-geek. We have something more important to worry about."

"What, I can't congra-" He was soon shut up by yours truly: Sam.

"Sam's right Tuck. What are we going to do with everyone? I'm not expert by this-" he gestured to the foreign trees and sand around him, "-Is definitely not Hawaii."

"Definitely not." Agreed Tucker.

Hearing the crowd of kids wander around the plane Danny quickly changed back. The trio sat by the plane wreck as the teachers counted off the children.

"We better get back, don't need them on our backs," Danny said. "C'mon, around the back."

As the trio walked back to the group, not willing to be forgotten, the sand started to shake. It was subtle at first, barely catching the attention of the stranded people. Until adults and children started stumbling and the sand moved in waves. Shocked screams pierced the air. But was quickly silenced as a shadow loomed overhead. Many heads turned. Many children screamed.

But one black haired teenager faced the wave approaching. And as the ten-foot wall of water crashed down, and everybody was washed down. He tried stood tall. He tried to be strong in such a short amount of time. He took the impact as the water rushed by him. A ringing in his ears. And Danny stood. Until he fell.


	3. Metal Raft

Water rushed into Danny's eyes, mouth, and about every other available space. He was pulled backwards with the current, the water pulling his body into somersaults and twists. White rings appeared around his waist only to be put out by debris slamming into his side.

Silent screams left him everytime he hit something, issuing bubbles. And he hit things hard. Danny was washed away with the others, like the ocean got confused with the drain. Danny couldn't see what was around him but he could feel it just fine. Sand rushed into his clothes, salt stung new scrapes, and metal and wood skinned his legs.

Danny's lungs burned for air, burned like they were dipped in gasoline and set aflame. As the water calmed and the wave receded he became aware of warmth on his arm. The water settled to a gentle rocking as it moved out, making it possible for Danny to break the surface. But not without something in tow.

He gasped for air as his head broke water. Gulping the precious sweet air. Gagging a bit on water Danny swam over to a scrap of metal, roughly the size of a small bed. He swam one handed as he lunged the weight behind him, slowing his progress. He climbed onto the cool metal and lifted the body after him. To his shock and horror it was a familiar face.

He quickly set the pale body onto the debris and hoved over the pale face, brushing away dark locks. "No no no. C'mon Sam, c'mon." He begged to the unresponsive girl. "You-you gotta stay with me, alright? alright, w-we can find T-tucker and-and get outta here. Here that? Then...then we'll go home a-and have our movie night. Just-just the three of us. Promise. I-I promise."

Salty tears mixed in with his wet face and he clung to Sam. Water rocking the homemade raft through the trees, with his mind too panicked to do anything other than beg. "C'mon Sam. Just..Just wake up!" He exclaimed, pounding into the metal beside her.

It was just a gag. Then a cough. The a wheeze as Sam took her shuddering breath. Danny jumped back in surprise as Sam rolled over, coughing out water. Danny sat back watching in shock as she recuperated. Sam met his eye, returning a confused gaze. "Well," she tried for a grin."That sucked."

Danny could only nod.

* * *

Danny and Sam sat on the scrap of metal as it rocked though the forest, clothes soaked and skin cold. Distantly they could hear panicked screams, too far for them to help.

Danny sat sulking and he tried to use his powers for the upteenth time, proving once again fruitless. Danny figured the blow to his head must have shorted out his powers, judging by the red on his temple.

Sam sat next to Danny, gently dabbing the blood off his head with cloth, none too gently ripped from Danny's shirt. Another shout filled the air not to far from their position, but too far from help. Danny balled his fists. The thought of him being powerless in a desperate situation like this was horrible for Danny. And his ever persistent hero complex.

"I wonder how Tucks holding up," Sam sent him a concerned look.

"I think we should worry about us for once," then she added, "He's fine Danny. That geek probably invented teleportation or something." Danny couldn't help but laugh, loving the way she could light up their situation. Especially for her goth attitude.

"This seriously sucks," Danny groaned for the hundredth time.

"Way to point that out captain obvious," she snapped. "Now stop whining."

"Whatever. At least I'm a captain." Danny yelped as Sam put more pressure on the wound.

"More like a bleeding idiot," The two teenager sat in silence, watching the once beautiful island rush by them. The metal scrap bumped into a few trees before settling into a new current. As far as the two could see no other life inhabited this island, save for the now trapped class.

Danny's legs dangled in the murky water, mud rushing around his feet."Where do you this we'll end up? I mean, doesn't the water go  _back_  into the ocean, not  _forward_?" Sam took a moment to respond.

"Maybe we're going to the other side." She shrugged.

Danny took a moment to ponder that before sighing, "I hope you mean the other side of the island." He watched as purple eyes sparkled with frustration.

"I hope I do too, Danny," Sam leaned back on her elbows, eyes trained on the multi colored sky. "I hope I do too." The raven haired boy watched her for a while, not liking the sober look on her face. But he let it go, not wishing to lose the silent moment.

Danny thoughts suddenly switched back to his parents. In this very body of water. Most likely injured, scared, or or... Stop it! He scolded himself for such thoughts. Everything would go back to normal as soon as everybodys back together. And he got Sam and him off the raft. Through the water. And somehow rounding up thirty-four kids plus adults. Piece of cake, he mentally sighed.

Danny's mind was slowly slipping into a peaceful lull before a voice wormed it's way in.

"Danny?"

He looked over his shoulder at the pale girl, making a noise of acknowledgment.

"I never said thanks. For you know, saving me and all," she drew out sheepishly. Danny, a bit taken back, stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Your welcome," Danny said with a grin, "now don't be getting all soft on me." Sam punched his shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

"Hey Sam? On a totally unrelated note, have you ever heard of a waterfall on ground level?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Danny pointed behind them, "Take a look." And directly in the rafts paths way was a small waterfall, leading off the ground into a smaller cavern. Not the weirdest thing the've seen.

With a ' don't just sit there you idiot' from Sam they began to grab trees or anything behind them for anchoring. Just as Danny's hand reached a low limb it was too late, the metal raft plunged into down the waterfall. The fall would have been more thrilling without the metal above their heads or Sam's profanities spewing into his ear.

Danny couldn't help but see the humor in his luck. It just so happened that their specific planes crashes, leaves them stranded on an unknown island, then caught in a tsunami, disables his powers, and above it all leads them down a  _freaking_ waterfall.

So, with the turn of events, that he should have seen coming, it was no surprise when Danny started smiling. Frightful tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips Danny and Sam plunged into the crystal water below.

Their metal raft falling close behind.


End file.
